Why Men Cheat
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: Soul sees Maka reading something, but he doesn't like the title.


Very short and very quick. (and probs very bad.)

Just a bored random dabble that came to mind for me while I was at work.

I don't own Soul Eater or Cosmopolitan Magazines not even Titanic.

* * *

Soul groaned loudly, his stomach was starting to hurt and standing in line with a basket of groceries that he'd rather be eating was not helping his 'I am starving, Maka feed me' Case. When she didn't answer his pitiful moans. Soul did the next logical thing he could think of, begin to verbally bitch to his Meister/Girlfriend that he was indeed (the same as four minutes ago) starving to death. "Maaaaka."

"Soul this is your punishment for not going out Thursday night when I told you to, the lines are never this long then." Maka answered coldly. Soul new the tone of her voice, it was her 'shush' I'm reading voice, well what ever she was reading could wait.

"Pardon, how did you expect me to go out shopping Thursday night, when you kept me pretty much all to your se-" He turned to see her nose in a magazine, "What are you reading?" Soul had blurted out the last part after his eyes fell directly on one of the many article titles. The one he caught being Break the Bed Sex (this just so happened to be the title that her finger tapped while she read when she was memorizing something important, usually for a test, but at this moment he didn't know what it was that she could possibly need to memorize).

"What does it look like I'm reading Soul?" Maka huffed dropping the magazine down for a moment.

Before Soul could even answer the cashier called out next and that was them. Maka stuffed the Cosmopolitan magazine back onto the rack and took their basket, groceries were purchased and Soul didn't know if he should be happy or worried that Maka was reading something like that.

He's trying really trying not to let it get to him. Really Soul tried not to think that Maka was bored with the sex life they shared, but three days later he was still itching for answers. Their first time was all her (she wouldn't admit it, but it was) and it was awkward, but sweet. After that it was the first time they explored more and felt more (a missed communication while he was on a mission with out her said he'd been severely injured, but none the less he came home to a fretting Maka who clung to him for the whole night), and then every time after that had just seemed to be well, sex.

Soul tried to banish the thoughts away when Maka walked in to the apartment. "Hey." She calls this so carefree, so 'I am up to something and you don't get to know what it is'. Soul just glances at her from the couch and then back to the TV. He gives a wave. "What are you watching?" She asks him while unpacking her work load onto the kitchen table.

"I don't know some stupid movie...Uh," He checks the title, "Oh look Titanic, sinking ships, very fascinating."

Maka's eye brow arches, but she shrugs it off. "So did you spend your whole day being swept away in a tragic love story?"

"The only thing tragic about this is that Jack never got his Oscar." Maka laughs and Soul smirks, no. He can't stay mad at that laugh. Standing up he walks over and steps up behind his girlfriend while she works on making her self some tea. His arms wrapped around her small middle and he nuzzled the side of her neck while she began to pet his hair. They stand like that until her tea has steeped enough in the warm water and Soul steps back. "Missed ya." He shrugs when those large green eyes give him a concerned look.

"I'll say," Maka gave sitting down and turning to her work, "You've been kind of avoiding me for a few days you know." Soul scratches at the back of his neck. "Oh yeah this is from Stein. Another mission." She comments.

Soul turns back to take the brief mission summary from her. "Yeah well. I'm sorry that wasn't cool an-" He sees it and Soul wants to know if she knows that the same damn yellow Cosmopolitan Magazine cover is exposed (least the part showing of one of those famous sister's cleavage is visible). When Maka doesn't motion to even act like its there Soul turns him self off again. "Never mind."

He stomps off to the couch tossing the briefing on to the coffee table and throws him self down on the cushions. "Never mind what Soul?" Maka hisses. "You've been treating me like I did something wro-"

"Shush, movies on." Soul gives with a nasty smirk and isn't phased by the huff from his meister. He knows that Maka is storming towards him, but he ignores her. "Giant chunks of ice and really bad acting, soooo facinat-"

"Jack dies at the end now tell me what the hell your problem is!" She demands snatching the remote and turning off the Television. Silence. Soul doesn't say anything and neither does she. "Soul."

"If you were getting bored why didn't you say any thing to me?" Wow that came out sounding far more pathetic then Soul had intended on. Maka looks at him hurt and worried. "I saw what you were reading in the store Maka and its on the fucking table."

Her green eyes suddenly realize what he's talking about, she walks back and grabs the magazine from under her pile of work. "You mean this?" She asks him slowly.

"Yeah, _that_." Soul practically spits at her.

"Soul...Which article did you think I was reading?" Maka asked him flipping through the magazine trying to pick out which one he found just so horribly offensive. She hears him mumble his answer. "What was that?"

"The one about bed breaking sex." Her face flushes and she looks at the cover and then to him. Soul's own face is red, out of anger or embarrassment she doesn't know. However Maka starts to laugh. "What's so funny!?" He demands. "I'm really pissed that you bought that Maka without telling me you were bored with, with..." He sighs.

"Soul," She manages through sniffles and giggles, "Soul I didn't by this I'm borrowing it from Liz. Also. I wasn't reading that article." Maka sits down on his lap and holds the cover up to him. "I was reading this one." His Meister points to a small lesser article titled, Guys Confess Why They Cheat.

His mouth hangs open before he starts to laugh with her. "I'm sorry." He hugs her to his chest and he feels her forgiving kiss his lower jaw.

"Me too." Maka gave. "And Soul even if I did read that article, it wasn't because I'm bored with you."

"Really?"

"Of course Soul." She leaned back. "How could I get bored of you? I love you Soul and your special brand of stupid you Dork." He laughs at her words and ruffles her hair, before stopping as she stands. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable." The magazine is tossed back onto the table.

"So wait? You did read that article?" Soul leans forward to watch his Meister as she stops in front of her door.

"I may have _glanced_ at it." Maka puts a single finger up to her chin, gazing off in a fake thoughtful way.

"Maka," Soul's voice rumbles in his throat, "When do you ever just 'glance'?" His fingers twitch around the word 'glance' and she breaks out into a large smile before opening the door and slipping in for a moment. Soul watches and a moment later she leans back out again with a wicked grin.

"Your right." He can see her bare shoulders and watches her hand slither out from the doors frame. "I never can just glance...I suppose I more of studied...Thoroughly." She bites her lower lip giving him a wink as she lets him see her dropping her bra down on to the floor just outside her door.

Soul is up and off the couch after her in a moments notice. Suddenly not so bothered by the though of 'Break the Bed Sex'.


End file.
